Summer Sky
by LastPurpleVon
Summary: Lazuardi musim panas mengukungnya dalam realita penuh imaji, dalam dunia kekal abadi serapuh batas antara kenyataan dan kematian.


**Summer Sky**

 **...**

Summary:

Lazuardi musim panas mengukungnya dalam realita penuh imaji, dalam dunia kekal abadi serapuh batas antara kenyataan dan kematian.

Disclaimer: KNB belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warnings: AU, OOC, typo(s), Chara(s) death, BL, Oreshi!Akashi (perbedaan warna mata tidak merubah kepribadian), Mayuzumi lebih muda dari Akashi, dll.

 **DLDR**

 **...**

Akashi Seijuurou melangkah menyebrangi halaman rumahnya yang tidak terlalu luas dengan langkah gontai. Kakinya lemas, entah kenapa pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini terasa semakin melelahkan. Tapi bukan salahnya kan jika ia melamun ketika _meeting_ dengan kepala direktur? Bukan salahnya, Akashi yakin. Ia hanya sedikit mengantuk karena semalam menemani kekasihnya yang tidak bisa tidur hingga larut malam –ralat, hingga dini hari.

Langkahnya sampai di depan pintu berpernis coklat. Kunci dikeluarkan dari saku, suara pelan terdengar menusuk keheningan ketika kunci diputar dan pintu dibuka.

"Tetsuya." Akashi tahu suaranya semakin parau dari hari ke hari, entah apa yang terjadi, sedangkan ia tidak merasa memaksakan pita suaranya hingga separah itu.

Ruang tamu gelap, kosong. Setelah beradaptasi dengan suasana gelap, Akashi memperbaiki letak taplak meja yang miring dan melirik kesal sarang laba-laba di langit-langit ruangan. Ia sudah berniat membersihkannya sejak kemarin-kemarin, tapi entah kenapa selalu saja ada halangan –tubuhnya yang terlalu lemas, atau tumpukan tugas dari kantor yang tidak bisa ditunda.

Tas kerja dilempar ke sofa ruang tengah. Akashi meraih remot TV dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Tombol _on_ ditekan, sepasang iris merah masih memandang layar TV yang hitam. Tombol ditekan kembali, berulang kali, semakin keras disetiap tekanan. Frustasi, Akashi melempar remot ke sembarang arah. Keinginan janggal untuk menghirup angin malam membuatnya melangkahkan kaki ke halaman belakang, membuat TV yang masih hening terdiam dengan layar hitam seperti semula.

"Tetsuya!" Toleh kanan, kemudian kiri, si rambut biru muda tidak kunjung terlihat. "Tetsuya, kau dimana?" Dorongan ganjil membuatnya mengabaikan angin dingin yang mengacak rambut merahnya dan berjalan ke satu sudut yang terjauh dari pintu belakang. Akashi tidak tahu ada apa disana, tapi rasanya tempat itu menarik dirinya, bagai magnet yang menarik paku.

Gundukan tanah menggunung di depannya. Di sebelahnya, lubang yang tidak terlalu dalam dan berbentuk persegi terlihat seperti jurang gelap tanpa berdasar.

Akashi perlahan menjulurkan kepalanya ke atas lubang. Matanya menangkap benda seukuran tubuh laki-laki dewasa. Peluh menetes di tengkuknya, di tengah dekap hembusan angin dingin. Ada sesuatu yang salah, sesuatu yang aneh. Seharusnya benda itu tidak ada di halaman belakangnya, itu salah. Tapi di sudut terdalam pikirannya, Akashi merasa memang seharusnya benda itu ada di sana, pikiran itu lebih menakutkan.

Kenapa dia merasa peti mati itu memang seharusnya ada di sana? Memangnya siapa yang mati?

Kepanikan datang sedikit terlambat, bersamaan dengan munculnya sesuatu yang memukul otaknya keras-keras dengan tak kasat mata. Kepalanya terasa sangat ringan. Keseimbangannya hilang dan ia terjatuh di tanah, hampir tergelincir ke lubang berisi peti mati itu. Kepanikan semakin mengisi dirinya. Gumpalan-gumpalan tanah membentur tutup peti mati ketika kaki Akashi yang masih bersepatu berlari sambil terengah ke dalam rumah. Pintu halaman belakang dibanting keras, gelombang kejut menggetarkan jendela-jendela kaca.

Punggung bersandar pada daun pintu. Uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia bernafas. Seisi rumahnya gelap hingga ke sudut-sudut paling berdebu. Dan juga dingin, seperti seharusnya di musim gugur. Akashi baru menyadari tubuhnya menggigil.

 _Tetsuya. Tetsuya. Tetsuya._ Tangannya gemetar ketika melepas sepatu dan melonggarkan dasi. Nama kekasih berulang kali dibisikkan dalam hati. _Dimana kau?_

"Tetsu –" Akashi terbatuk keras. " –ya. Tetsuya..." Tangan menjambak helaian rambut merah, Akashi benar-benar frustasi. Segalanya terasa janggal. Kenapa rumahnya gelap? Apa Tetsuya terlelap sejak siang hingga tidak menyalakan lampu? Dingin yang menusuk kulitnya juga menjadi isyarat bahwa penghangat ruangan tidak menyala. Lagipula peti mati siapa yang terkubur di halaman belakang rumahnya?

Akashi memejamkan mata sekejap sambil kembali mengatur pola pernafasannya, mencoba menekan kecepatan degup jantungnya hingga ke level normal. Tapi perasaannya gamang, ada sesuatu yang salah. _S-A-L-A-H._ Akashi mengejanya dalam hati, dan tidak menghasilkan apapun. _Semuanya SALAH_. Akashi tahu semuanya salah, dia seharusnya tidak ada di sini, tidak ada di rumahnya. Dia seharusnya ada di sebuah ruangan kecil bercat putih kusam yang – _hilang._

Akashi membuka mata. Bayangan itu hilang tiba-tiba. Hilang secepat ia datang. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi, tapi mungkin itu kebenaran – _atau penglihatan masa depan?_ Iris matanya kembali tertutup, kegelapan spontan menyapunya di tempat. Bayangan itu tidak kembali, namun perasaan gamang masih mendekam di hatinya.

Menyerah, Akashi beranjak ke kamar tidur. Mungkin Tetsuya sudah tidur, walaupun rasanya aneh jika si surai biru muda tidur ketika malam belum terlalu larut seperti sekarang. Laki-laki itu mengidap insomnia. Akashi selalu pulang dengan Tetsuya yang menyambutnya dengan hangat, bahkan walaupun sudah lebih dari tengah malam.

Pintu kamar dibuka, Akashi hampir saja berteriak girang seperti anak kecil. Tetsuya ada di sana, di atas ranjang tempat mereka biasa tidur, menghabiskan waktu dengan bermimpi mati ke surga atau benar-benar mencapai surga –yang tak seupa walaupun perbedaannya sulit dijelaskan. Tubuh Tetsuya bergelung seperti janin di bawah selimut, tertimpa cahaya bulan yang menyeruak lewat jendela kaca tak bertirai di samping ranjang. Belum melangkah mendekat, tapi Akashi tahu Tetsuya sama sekali belum tertidur.

"Tetsuya, kukira kau pergi dariku." Akashi tertawa dalam hati karena leluconnya sendiri, mana mungkin kekasihnya pergi meninggalkannya. Akashi berbaring di sebelah Tetsuya yang pura-pura tertidur dengan posisi miring memunggunginya. Selimut lebar ditarik hingga ikut menyelimuti Akashi. "Aku tahu kau belum tidur, Tetsuya." Jemari Akashi jahil menelusuri garis punggung si surai biru yang tetutup kemeja putih. Tulang selangkanya, kemudian turun, terus turun ke batas celana jeans hitam yang memeluk pinggang Tetsuya. Akashi bisa merasakan tubuh di hadapannya bergetar pelan. Seringai semakin lebar terulas. Sebelum jarinya semakin turun lebih dalam, sebelah tangan menepisnya. Akashi memejamkan mata sambil menahan tawa.

"Akashi-kun, selamat datang."

Ketika Akashi membuka mata, iris Tetsuya yang sebiru langit musim panas menatapnya teduh. Tapi di balik ekspresi datarnya, Akashi tahu riak jengkel, karena mengerjai tubuh ringkih itu, balas menatap tajam.

"Aku pulang, Tetsuya." Senyum kecil tersungging, Akashi memeluk sang kekasih yang langsung balas memeluk. Rengkuhan hangat dibalas dengan sama hangatnya, semakin hangat, kemudian memanas disapu angin musim gugur yang masuk lewat lubang ventilasi.

Tetsuya tidak pernah menolak ketika tangan Akashi bergerilya menyentuh tubuhnya. Tubuh mungil itu hanya bergetar, merasakan gerak Akashi yang memabukkan. Ciuman Akashi menjajah bibirnya, mengklaim lidah hangat Tetsuya dan rasa manisnya yang juga sama memabukkannya bagai candu.

"Akashi-kun..." desah pelan lolos dari bibir Tetsuya ketika Akashi mulai menjelajah di lehernya. Dikecup lembut, kemudian dihisap, berulang kali, Akashi kesulitan untuk berhenti membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher jenjang itu dengan gigitannya.

Kancing kemeja Tetsuya dibuka perlahan oleh tangan Akashi yang sama sekali tidak bergetar. Sebaliknya, tubuh Tetsuya tidak berhenti bergetar walaupun sudah melakukannya berulang kali. Raut wajah Tetsuya dengan tatapan sendu dan bibir yang tidak mau berhenti membisikkan namanya itu membuat Akashi semakin memperdalam sentuhannya.

Dalam tiga puluh tahun kehidupannya, Akashi belum pernah mencicipi narkoba –opium, ganja, atau apapun itu namanya. Akashi belum pernah merasakan sesuatu yang seakan menyempitkan dunia dan menarik seluruh atensi kehidupannya. Tapi Kuroko Tetsuya berhasil menciptakan pengalaman pertama bagi Akashi. Mungkin cinta itu ekstasi, yang menawan dirinya dalam sangkar emas sejak pandang pertama singkat pada suatu ketika di musim panas. Candu yang membuat drama tragedi hidup semenyedihkan apapun menjadi lebih berwarna, lebih menyenangkan. Setiap merasakan kehadiran Tetsuya di sisinya, Akashi selalu yakin bahwa hidup selamanya akan baik-baik saja. Hanya ada mereka –Akashi dan Kuroko– juga dunia yang seakan menghilang selamanya.

Akashi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya menerobos bibir Tetsuya dan menjalin permainan seduktif di rongga itu. Semakin hangat. Hangat. Dan semakin hangat. Celana jeans Kuroko dilucutkan secara sadar, begitupula miliknya sendiri. Angin musim gugur membelai tubuh mereka yang kini polos tanpa penutup. Dinginnya tidak terasa, dibuang jauh-jauh oleh kehangatan masing-masing yang saling menguar kuat. Permainan semakin dalam berlanjut. Gelap dan terang bersatu, Akashi sudah melupakan segalanya. Dunia hanya sesempit ranjang bersprei abu tanpa kelambu. Satu ditambah satu, Akashi menjawabnya dengan bilangan tidak terhingga. Karena Akashi ditambah Tetsuya sama dengan segalanya, menurutnya.

Lebih dalam, Kuroko memekik pelan. Perih menjalari tubuh bagian belakangnya. Setetes air mata yang menyelusup nakal di sudut-sudut mata dijilat Akashi, terus turun hingga kembali membungkam bibir Tetsuya yang sudah membengkak.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi menggeram pelan. Tubuh Tetsuya direngkuh erat. Akashi mengeluarkan segala kehangatannya di tempat terdalam, membawa dirinya dan Tetsuya berbaring di bawah hamparan langit musim panas seindah iris si surai biru muda.

Aroma vanila dihirup dalam-dalam, Akashi tidak mau melepaskan Tetsuya bahkan jika kematian datang. Itu janjinya. Tetsuya membalas dengan senyum lembut, kepala dianggukkan. "Aku juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Akashi-kun, bahkan jika kematian datang."

Tetsuya mengecupnya lembut, dibalas dengan Akashi yang menambah keagresifan berlebih. Manik biru berkilat, lagi-lagi hanya bisa menerima dengan senang hati. Segala tentang Akashi membuatnya bahagia. Akashi mungkin salah satu alasannya tidak bisa terlelap sebelum mentari mulai mengintip dari perbukitan timur. Karena Tetsuya selalu ingin bersama Akashi. Selamanya, selamanya bersama. Bersama, selama – _ahhh... Akashi-kun!_ Lagi-lagi ia keluar lebih dulu daripada Akashi.

Akashi tertawa pelan. Menutup mata dan –tidak seperti biasanya– jatuh terlelap setelah merasakan kehangatan Tetsuya yang familier.

 **...**

Sinar bulan musim gugur memaksa memasuki kamar lewat jendela kaca tak bertirai. Akashi terbatuk. Dengan setengah sadar dan mata yang masih tertutup, ia merenggut selimut dari lantai dan menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Tetsuya.

 _Tetsuya?_

Akashi membuka mata, menjelajah langit-langit berwarna putih tulang dengan iris merahnya. _Tetsuya,_ nama itu bergema di otaknya, mencari jalan keluar dari pikirannya yang berliku-liku, menggedor-gedor pintu kewarasannya.

 _Tetsuya._

"Siapa...?" Akashi mengerjap bingung. Siapa Tetsuya? Tangan dikepalkan, Akashi menahannya di depan dada, berusaha menetralkan getaran jantungnya yang terlampau keras dan cepat. Ia panik, sialan. Akashi panik karena tidak mengetahui apa yang membuatnya panik. Takut, khawatir, sedih, dan beragam jenis perasaan lainnya, berputar-putar di dadanya, menyatu dan kemudian tumpah. Akashi berjengit. Rasanya seperti melihat seluruh warna di kotak cat air dikeluarkan di sebuah mangkuk, diaduk kemudian ditumpahkan. Hitam. Matanya kembali mengerjap-ngerjap, tapi yang bisa ia lihat hanya hitam, kelam. Akashi tidak pernah takut kegelapan, tapi warna hitam ini tidak serupa dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti kamarnya ketika lampu tidak bercahaya. Sinar bulan bahkan menghilang dari pandangan.

Dalam kegelapan, Akashi menoleh ke tempat dimana seharusnya Tetsuya berada. Ia jatuh ke jurang yang lebih dalam.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._

Akashi tersentak dan menjerit. Jeritannya tidak lebih baik dari jeritan kucing bisu yang ekornya terinjak. Sisa-sisa suaranya melemah, kemudian hilang. Tapi udara masih diselimuti jerit hening yang menusuk telinga. Gemetaran hebat, Akashi mencakar apa saja yang bisa ia gapai. Kukunya menusuk sprei yang masih berhias bercak-bercak cairannya. Masih dalam kegelapan, Akashi tak ubahnya orang yang tiba-tiba divonis buta. Tapi ia tahu dirinya tidak buta. Tidak, tidak, TIDAK! Dan Akashi mulai melihat kegelapan itu memudar menjadi cahaya putih yang menusuk matanya ketika jiwanya mulai menangis.

' _Akashi-kun...?'_

 _Bukankah Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mati?_

 **...**

Mayuzumi Chihiro berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit secepat yang ia bisa. Langkahnya bergema –jendela-jendela kaca bergetar, tapi Mayuzumi tahu sebabnya adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda. Iris kelabunya membelalak ketika akhirnya ia menemukan orang _itu._ Jeritan keluar dari mulut _nya._ Dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, dan air mata yang berlelehan di pipi, orang _itu_ tak ubahnya zombie menangis yang tubuhnya belum membusuk.

Mayuzumi melangkah perlahan, semakin mendekati Akashi Seijuurou. "Akashi-san." Nama disebutkan tanpa efek apapun. Si pemilik nama masih belum kembali ke dunia.

Jeritan tiba-tiba terhenti. Akashi menoleh ke arah si surai kelabu. Matanya emas dan merah, seperti kaca retak yang tinggal menunggu waktu untuk pecah. Air mata tidak kunjung berhenti keluar dari mata itu, tapi di iris heterokrom milik Akashi, Mayuzumi bisa melihat seorang pemuda beriris kelabu yang juga menangis.

"Tetsu... ya..."

Mayuzumi bergerak maju, menerjang udara, memeluk erat Akashi yang sedang terjatuh ke palung laut terdalam. Tenggelam dalam kegelapan, berjuang meraih udara dari cengkraman air asin yang bergolak di paru-parunya. Mayuzumi ingin menjadi pelita kecil di bawah terjangan ombak laut yang bisa mencapai palung tempat Akashi tenggelam, kemudian menariknya kembali ke bawah sinar hangat mentari musim panas.

"Kuroko –" Akashi mencengkram kemeja Mayuzumi yang basah oleh air matanya, menariknya dari harapan semu yang terlalu mustahil untuk jadi nyata. " –Tetsuya..." bisikan itu terus terdengar di telinga Mayuzumi. Gestur menenangkan diberikannya ketika mengelus pelan punggung Akashi. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa menjadi pahlawan Akashi, tidak bisa, tidak bisa. Mayuzumi terisak semakin keras menyadari hal itu.

Segalanya sudah terlambat, bagi dirinya sendiri, bagi Akashi Seijuurou, bagi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi tanpa sadar melepas pelukan Mayuzumi, mencengkram bahu pria itu dengan erat. Matanya bersinar redup, menaklukan Mayuzumi Chihiro yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata membelalak.

"Tetsuya?" Kabut menggantung di matanya, tapi senyum Akashi tulus dari hati kecilnya. "Tetsuya, kumohon jangan pergi."

Hati Mayuzumi yang sejak sekian lama hanya direkatkan dengan plester kini remuk, berhamburan di bawah kaki Tetsuya yang mungkin memandang mereka dari tempat yang sangat jauh. "Akashi-san –"

"Berhenti bicara, Tetsuya." Akashi mengurung Mayuzumi dalam pelukan. "Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu? Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Sisa pecahan setajam kaca di kusen hatinya menusuk dada Mayuzumi hingga berdarah-darah. Perih. Andai Akashi memeluknya sebagai dirinya sendiri, sebagai Mayuzumi Chihiro –mustahil, Mayuzumi mengerti. Ia menerima kenyataan sejak lama. Tapi rasanya takdir selalu bergulir dengan buruk padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Jadi kumohon jangan pergi." Pelukan Akashi mengerat, Mayuzumi secara naluriah membalasnya. Helai merah Akashi menggelitik telinganya, sedangkan hangat nafas pria itu terasa di bahunya. Mayuzumi memejamkan mata.

"Aku ingin tahu Tetsuya, apa kau juga mencintaiku?" ringan, Akashi bertanya seakan dunia seputih kapas yang mengarak di angkasa. Senyum terkulum di bibirnya. Akashi terpenjara dalam perputaran waktu, menganggap Kuroko Tetsuya selalu ada bersamanya. Bukannya menghembuskan nafas terakhir di pelukannya.

"Ya... Akashi-san." Mayuzumi menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi ia hela. "Saya juga mencintaimu."

Tawa Akashi terdengar sendu di telinganya. "Aku tahu. Aku selalu tahu, Tetsuya."

 **...**

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko Tetsuya memanggil pelan nama sang kekasih di suatu siang di musim panas. Iris birunya menatap lekat wajah Akashi yang sedang memejamkan mata. Di sekeliling mereka, bunga-bunga matahari tumbuh dengan impian menerjang lazuardi. Burung-burung mungil terbang mengitari langit, kembali ke sarang di senja hari untuk melanjutkan hidup di keesokkan harinya.

Akashi tidak membalas si surai biru muda, ia memilih terus memejamkan mata dalam kebisuan sambil merasakan belaian rumput-rumput hijau lembut yang menjadi alasnya berbaring. Hangat mentari musim panas menerpa tubuhnya, dan tubuh Tetsuya. Genggaman tangan dieratkan, Tetsuya semakin kebingungan dengan gerak-gerik si surai merah.

"Akashi-kun, kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan kembali terucap dari bibir Tetsuya. Akashi tetap tidak menjawab dengan ucapan, kali ini lebih memilih menjadikan air mata yang keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan menangis." Tetsuya bangkit dari posisinya berbaring dan duduk menekuk lutut di sebelah Akashi. "Jangan menangis, Akashi-kun." Suara Tetsuya terdengar tenang, tanpa riak penuh ketakutan seperti yang dirasakan Akashi sekarang. Jemari si surai biru itu menelusuri air mata yang meleleh di pipinya, kemudian di usapnya lembut hingga mengering. "Aku tidak mau kau menangis, Akashi-kun."

Ketika Akashi membuka matanya, siluet Tetsuya dengan helaian sebiru langit musim panas yang menari-nari bersama angin, iris birunya yang berkilat-kilat memantulkan cahaya mentari, dan senyum lembut yang terulas di bibirnya, menjadi hal pertama yang terpantulkan pada iris emas-merah Akashi.

"Jangan menangis, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya tersenyum samar. Mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Akashi dan mengecup kening pria itu dengan lembut.

Setetes air mata membasahi pipi Akashi, membuat matanya membulat penuh atensi. Air mata yang datang dari manik monokrome Tetsuya. Bahu Tetsuya dicengkram erat, senyum satir diulas di lengkung bibirnya. "Kau. Idiot. Kuroko Tetsuya." Penuh penekanan, Akashi menerjang Kuroko dan menindihnya di bawah pijaran sinar mentari. Bibirnya memberikan ciuman hangat di bibir Tetsuya yang langsung membuat gerombolan kupu-kupu berlomba mengepakkan sayapnya di perut si surai biru muda. Tapi Akashi juga tidak bisa tidak menghiraukan rasa asin air mata yang menyelusup di antara ciuman mereka, begitu pun dengan isakan Tetsuya yang semakin keras dan menggetarkan tubuhnya.

Rasanya manis, dan Akashi ingin hidup selamanya hanya terfokus pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Pada sentuhannya yang lembut, dan ciumannya yang hangat, juga harum vanila yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Andai Tetsuya harus mati, Akashi ingin ia juga ikut, terbang melewati gumpalan awan hingga sampai di surga yang mereka selalu impikan. Andai Akashi harus mati, ia hanya ingin agar Tetsuya selalu bersamanya, mengukungnya dalam romansa indah yang berlaku selamanya.

Tetsuya mendorong bahu Akashi, menciptakan jarang kecil di antara mereka. Pecahan lazuardi berkilauan di matanya, menghipnotis Akashi dalam persuasi mantra sihir yang menendangnya jatuh dari atas tebing. Akashi merasa dirinya adalah orang terlemah di dunia. Masih pantaskah ia untuk bersanding di sisi Tetsuya selamanya jika kenyataannya ia ternyata gagal melindungi Tetsuya? Masih bisakah ia mendapatkan kebaikan hati malaikat maut untuk ikut membawanya pergi mengikuti Tetsuya ketika hari perpisahan itu tiba sebentar lagi?

"Aku tidak mau mati, Akashi-kun."

Akashi merengkuh Tetsuya. Merengkuh dunia dalam satu pelukan erat. Merengkuh segala mimpi dan harapannya dalam satu kehangatan yang tidak lama lagi akan memudar, kemudian hilang.

"Akashi-kun..."

Kemudian, malaikatnya tidak pernah terlihat semenakjubkan itu di saat terakhirnya.

"Aku ingin... selalu bersamamu. Sela... manya... Bolehkah? Akashi-kun, aku... –"

Sehelai sayap biru muda mendarat di telapak tangannya. Rasanya lembut dan hangat. Akashi ingin selalu bersama Tetsuya. Sayap itu berpendar terang, dan itu yang ia dapatkan.

– _mencintaimu. Selalu._

 **...**

Akashi Seijuurou membuka matanya perlahan. Larik-larik cahaya menembus retinanya, bersumber dari sinar mentari pagi yang menerobos jendela kaca yang terbuka. Perabot yang ada di ruangan bercat putih kusam itu hanyalah tempat sampah, ranjang kecil, dan toilet duduk di ujung kamar terjauh dari tempatnya tidur. Akashi menggeliat. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur dalam posisi duduk, tidak bagus untuk tulangnya. Ketika rasa kebas mulai menghilang dari kakinya, figur seorang laki-laki memasuki kamarnya lewat pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"Akashi-san?"

Akashi mencoba menjawab panggilan itu, tapi percobaan pertama tidak membuahkan hasil. Tenggorokannya perih, dan bibirnya kering. Akashi hanya mengeluarkan suara serak yang menyedihkan.

"Ini, saya membawa air minum." Mayuzumi Chihiro menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. Senyum tulus tak pernah absen dari bibirnya.

Akashi langsung menerimanya, membuka tutup botol, dan meminum semua air tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Tetes air mineral membasahi dagunya, kerah baju pasiennya, juga sprei yang semakin basah dengan berbagai macam cairan. "Terimakasih," Akashi berkata pelan. Antara sadar melemparkan botol itu ke tempat sampah di sebelah toilet, atau meremasnya erat hingga hampir meremukkannya dalam genggaman.

Mayuzumi masih tersenyum. "Saya juga membawa sup tofu, Akashi-san. Saya titipkan pada perawat, agar saat makan siang nanti Akashi-san bisa memakannya."

Akashi mengangguk tanpa suara. Botol plastik digenggam erat di depan dada. Lutut ditekuk, juga di depan dada. "Ternyata tidak dibuang." Gumamnya tanpa minat. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli apakah dirinya membuang botol itu atau tidak, tapi mungkin ia memang harus berlatih memperkuat otot lengannya. Bukankah sewaktu sekolah ia adalah pemain basket? Kapten Team Teiko?

Berbeda dengan Akashi, Mayuzumi seperti ditonjok tepat di dada. Senyum Mayuzumi menipis, menyisakan segaris lurus senyum terpaksa yang ditahan mati-matian, ketika melihat Akashi kemudian hanya diam dan malah menumpukan atensinya pada botol plastik kosong. "Begitu, ya? Padahal saya kira Akashi-san menyukai sup tofu."

Akashi mengangkat tatapannya, memaku atensi pada sepasang kelabu badai Mayuzumi. "Sup... tofu?" Ia mengerjap, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka..." nada perkataan Akashi menggantung. Kening berkerut, ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting. "Aku... suka –"

Mayuzumi mengulurkan tangan. Dibalas dengan telengan kepala oleh Akashi. "Padahal saya ingin berjabat tangan dengan Akashi-san." Uluran tangan ditarik ke samping tubuh. Mayuzumi kembali berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar. Senyum menggantung lemah di bibirnya, sebentar lagi terjun bebas tanpa parasut –tidak ada harapan untuk bisa diselamatkan. "Akashi-san, saya ingin Akashi-san cepat sembuh. Saya ingin melihat Akashi-san yang seperti dulu. Saya ingin Akashi-san bisa melupakan Kuroko-san dan kembali hidup seperti biasa tanpa harus tenggelam dalam dunia _itu._ "

"–Kuroko Tetsuya," Akashi kini mengingatnya. Kurotko Tetsuya-lah yang penting bagi hidupnya. "Dia kekasihku." Iris emas-merahnya kembali memandang botol plastik dengan tatapan kosong, kembali dipenuhi kabut. "Tetsuya... kemana saja kau? Aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya. Tetsuya –"

Mayuzumi jatuh terduduk mendengar Akashi mulai meracau tentang Kuroko. Kedua tangan saling menggenggam erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tubuh bergetar, iris kelabunya tidak bisa lagi membendung air mata ketika mendengar Akashi kembali ke dunia _nya._ Kembali ketika Kuroko Tetsuya masih hidup, kembali ketika dirinya hanya bisa mengulum senyum sendu dan memandang sang pujaan hati hidup bahagia bersama seorang yang lain –bukan dirinya. "Akashi-san –"

"Tetsuya, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?"

Kata-kata yang sempat hendak dikeluarkan ditelan kembali. Mayuzumi kembali mengulum senyum tulus. Walaupun sia-sia, walaupun ia malah akan terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri, Mayuzumi tidak bisa membenci Akashi Seijuurou. Mungkin ia dikutuk, atau –entahlah. Puzzle-puzzle kehidupannya sudah dihantam tornado yang berkumpar dalam warna emas dan merah, membawanya berpusing dalam dunia dengan logika yang saling berbenturan.

"Ya, Tetsuya. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Mayuzumi berbalik dan pergi menjauh dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Pintu kamar ditutup rapat tanpa suara. Air mata menetes-netes di setiap langkahnya. Besok ia akan kembali lagi, mungkin membawa lebih banyak air minum botolan dan juga sup tofu.

Mayuzumi mengerem langkahnya. "Aku belum berpamitan dengan Akashi." Sambil memaki dirinya sendiri, ia kembali ke kamar perawatan malaikat merahnya.

"Semoga aku belum terlambat."

Mayuzumi mengerjap, kebingungan kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _Terlambat untuk apa?_

 **...**

" _Akashi-kun, bukankah kau akan selalu bersamaku?"_

"Ya, Tetsuya. Sampai kapanpun. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

" _Kalau begitu kemari –"_ Figur Tetsuya di dekapannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Suara lembutnya terdengar dari luar jendela. _"–aku ada di bawah, Akashi-kun. Kemari, dan bersamaku selamanya."_

Akashi beranjak dari posisinya, botol plastik kosong menumbuk pelan permukaan sprei. Kaki melangkah mendekati jendela. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya lewat jendela kaca yang terbuka. Tetsuya balas menatapnya, tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. "Tunggu, Tetsuya!" Ia mengangkat tubuhnya susah payah, beberapa kali terpeleset, tapi akhirnya berhasil berpegangan di kusen jendela yang cukup besar itu. "Tunggu, jangan pergi, Tetsuya!"

" _Turun, Akashi-kun."_

Tubuhnya sedikit macet ketika ia mendorong diri melewati jendela. Tapi tanpa berpikir satu kali pun, Akashi memaksa melompat dan menerjang Tetsuya. Udara menyingkir di sekelilingnya, patuh membuka jalan tak kasat mata. Lima lantai terlewati, Akashi membawa Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian mereka melayang tinggi. Terlalu tinggi untuk bisa tergapai oleh lengan Mayuzumi yang terulur dari jendela kamar Akashi.

 _ **...**_

" _Selamanya, kau akan selalu bersamaku."_

" _Ya, Akashi-kun, aku akan selalu bersamamu."_

 _ **...**_

Hidup mereka mengawang hingga lajur-lajur lazuardi menyibak hilang ke tepi dunia.

Meninggalkan senja kelam yang berpenjar dalam kumparan badai merah dalam lubang di dada seorang bernafas yang terkubur duka sampai mati.

 **-End-**

 **...**

A/N: Akashi ganti warna mata 2x. Dua fase dalam _dunianya_. Baik halusinasi, kilasan masa lalu, maupun masa kini. Saya benar-benar suka lihat orang ganti-ganti warna mata, hehe. Tentang Mayuzumi, saya tidak berusaha menjadikannya objek penderita, beneran. Tapi rasanya cocok aja, jadi saya teruskan /muka polos. Pokoknya terimakasih pada kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic pertama saya ini.

 **Review, maybe?**


End file.
